Approximately one-third of all children suffer at least one bone fracture before the age of 17. Children who have a broken leg, ankle or foot, or cannot bend their knee because of a cast, still want to move and explore their world, and are likely to remain as active as possible. However, children who are placed in a wheel chair or provided with a walker, depending on the age of the child, typically will be unable to physically move themselves in the wheel chair and have difficulty using the walker. This results in a care-giver having to hold the child in many situations, which can be difficult and uncomfortable, and can cause physical problems in the care-giver, such as back problems. Thus, because of the lack of adequate ambulatory options for children with a broken leg, ankle or foot, many of them end up experiencing decreased activity which can causes an overall decrease in muscle and bone mass and strength.
There exists a need therefore, for an ambulatory device for children with a broken leg, ankle or foot to stay mobile without the help of others and that encourages movement and exercise so that optimal muscle and bone mass and strength are maintained.